


Nevermind the Spaghetti

by melancholie



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholie/pseuds/melancholie
Summary: In the season 2 alternate timeline where they run off together, Eve and Villanelle enjoy their first night in the hotel room.





	Nevermind the Spaghetti

They never made it to spaghetti.

They made it into the hotel room and that was it. Villanelle’s hands found Eve’s waist and pressed her back against the door as their lips met. It was fierce and passionate, filled with the all the incredible tension that had building over the past several months. 

Eve took Villanelle’s face in her hands and pulled her closer. Villanelle’s fingers dug into Eve’s waist and their hips pressed together. 

They broke apart for a moment and through ragged breaths, Eve whispered, “Take off your clothes. I want to see you.”

Villanelle smiled and took a step back, first removing her belt, undoing it every so slowly. Her eyes never left Eve. She held it out to the side, swinging it from side to side for a moment before dropping it to the ground. Eve was watching her every move, breaths short and fast.

Next her zipper; Villanelle took her time sliding it down, taking note of how Eve’s eyes danced over the fabric covering her breasts while she waited. Villanelle shrugged the top off and Eve bit her lip, hard. Villanelle wondered if she’d split the old cut open; she hoped so.

She slipped off her shoes, kicking them across the room and took a step back towards Eve. There was just one zipper left, on her left hip, and she toyed with it, letting the sway of her hips tease Eve just a little longer before undoing it in one smooth sweep. The pants fell to the floor and she stepped out of them, returning to stand just in front of Eve.

Eve traced her fingers up Villanelle’s bare sides, her lips trembling ever so slightly. “I want this off too,” she said, fumbling at the back of Villanelle’s bra. Villanelle went to undo it herself, but Eve had already succeeded and her hands were on Villanelle’s breasts, cupping them and tracing one of her nipples with her thumb. Eve’s touch felt incredible. 

“I’ve never done this before.”

“I know,” Villanelle said, putting her hands on Eve’s waist and pulling Eve against her. “It’s okay, I’ll take care of you. Are you nervous?”

“No,” Eve responded, without hesitation, “I trust you.” 

An unfamiliar warm feeling spread through Villanelle’s chest. Eve trusted her. She took Eve’s face into her hands and pulled Eve’s lips back against hers. Villanelle backed them up towards the bed, never once breaking the kiss until they tumbled back onto it together.

Villanelle quickly found herself on top of Eve and pressed another hard kiss to her lips. She searched Eve’s mouth with her tongue, hands fumbling at the bottom of Eve’s sweater. 

“Why do you wear so much clothing?” she muttered against Eve’s lips, returning to kissing her before Eve could actually respond. 

When she finally broke away for a breath, Eve laughed and reached up to wind her fingers through Villanelle’s hair. “It’s solely to irritate you, my dear.” 

Villanelle growled slightly and slipped her hands under Eve’s top, pulling it up over her head. 

Eve was gorgeous. She’d never seen her entirely undressed before, not like this. Of course, she’d taken off her dress in the kitchen that one time, but Villanelle had only been able to see her back. Villanelle had been unable to take her eye off of her then, but this was a whole other experience. Straddling Eve, their skin touching, Eve’s breath on her face, her eyes locked on Villanelle’s and filled with the same lust Villanelle could feel soaking every corner of her brain - this was an entirely different concept. 

She kissed down Eve’s stomach, stopping at the top of Eve’s pants. They had just a simple drawstring and Villanelle glanced up at Eve with a smirk before taking the end of the string in her teeth and pulling it with a sharp jerk of her head. Eve made a sound in the back of her throat and her hips jerked slightly upward. Villanelle grinned. 

She slipped a finger of each hand under Eve’s waistband and slowly, teasingly circled them around Eve’s waist, making Eve squirm under her touch.

“Villanelle…”

“Yes?”

“Please…”

“Please what?”

“Just...please,” Eve mumbled.

“Please what?” Villanelle asked with a cheeky grin.

“You know what.”

“No, I don’t,” Villanelle said, leaning forward to kiss Eve’s hipbone.

Eve moaned ever so slightly. “Please fuck me,” she whispered. 

A delighted Villanelle tapped her fingers lightly on Eve’s stomach. “What was that, babe? I can’t hear you.”

“Please fuck me,” Eve said, slightly louder.

“Hm, still didn’t catch that,” Villanelle said, her mocking smile growing larger.

“God, fuck!” Eve shouted, slamming her hands against the bed and pushing herself partly up. Her eyes, filled with fire, stared into Villanelle’s. “Just fuck me, Villanelle! Okay? Please! Just - I can’t take - just -” she was breathing hard and seemed to have run out of words to express herself. Villanelle bit her lip hard, trying to ignore the growing pressure between her own legs. She was focusing on Eve. 

“There we go.”

With a quick, sharp tug, she had Eve’s pants off and tossed aside. She bit lightly at the soft skin just under the bottom edge of Eve’s panties and Eve’s leg twitched at the touch. Villanelle slipped a finger into the panties and ran it across the very edge of Eve’s labia, barely making contact. Eve clearly felt it, though, and she whimpered, fingers clutching at the comforter. 

“Villanelle…” she whined.

Villanelle finally decided to take pity on her. Off came her panties and down came Villanelle mouth, running her tongue across Eve’s clit in a firm initial swipe, followed by a sweeping circle. Eve no longer whimpered lightly; she moaned. 

Villanelle adjusted her position, settling her hands on Eve’s waist, running her thumbs along her hip bones in time with the slow strokes of her tongue. She reveled in the way Eve’s hips jerked up with every movement. Villanelle kept a firm grip on her, holding her in place, forcing her feel every second of Villanelle’s mouth on her. 

Eve made the best sounds. 

It was a both a delight and a disappointment how quickly Eve came; Villanelle could have watched her gasp for hours longer. But she came with Villanelle’s name on her lips and Villanelle’s mouth between her legs and Villanelle really couldn’t ask for anything more. 

She kissed the inside of Eve’s thigh before moving up to lay down beside her. Eve’s hair was splayed out across the pillow, sweat beading along the edge of her hairline. Her eyes were closed and she was still breathing hard. Villanelle let her be for a while and just enjoyed laying beside her, listening to the breaths become more even. 

“So, how’d you like that?”

Eve’s eyes flashed open and she turned her head to look at Villanelle. “It was good. So good. Fuck.”

“Yes, we did just fuck, you’re right.”

“Shut up.” Villanelle grinned, wrapping an arm around Eve’s waist and pressing light kisses up her neck as Eve said, “It’s my turn.”

Villanelle lifted her head from Eve’s neck and gave her another grin. “I think you just had your turn, babe. Ready for another round so soon?”

“No,” Eve said firmly, rolling over on top of Villanelle and pinning her arms up next to her head. “It’s my turn to do you.” 

Villanelle’s mind went blank for a second; that was not what she had expected from Eve. 

Villanelle did not typically expect nor request reciprocation from the women she slept with. When she did allow them to reciprocate, it was either because she had enjoyed hearing them beg to do so or she was in enough of a mood to just shove their heads between her legs. 

No one had ever told her they were going to fuck her. No one she actually liked had ever fucked her. Of course only two people really fell into that category. One was Anna, who had certainly never reciprocated and Villanelle had never wanted her to. The other was Eve. And Villanelle wanted Eve to reciprocate. 

“Yes,” she nodded at Eve, all too aware of the firmness of Eve’s grip around her wrists, “Yes.”

Villanelle only saw the flash of Eve’s grin for a second before Eve’s mouth was on her neck, teeth sinking in just under her jawline. 

It hurt. It felt incredible. 

She pulled against Eve’s hold on her wrists, but Eve just pushed her down harder and muttered, “stay,” in her ear. Villanelle stopped fighting, for the moment. Eve ran her hands down Villanelle’s arms, down her rib cage, and they came to rest on her sides for just a moment before Eve slid them up to cup her breasts. Eve’s breath quickened. “Fuck,” she whispered, “I like how you feel.” Villanelle grinned, watching Eve’s face, entranced by the mix of expressions flitting across it. 

Then, Eve seemed to make up her mind and suddenly she was leaning forward and her mouth was on Villanelle’s breast, her tongue circling her nipple, and Villanelle’s mind was far less focused. 

She’d fantasized about Eve, of course - many, many fantasies - but fantasy never came close to reality and that was especially true for Eve. Villanelle’s hands drifted down from where they still lay above her hand and she started to thread her fingers through Eve’s hair. Without even lifting her head, Eve grabbed both her wrists and and slammed them down to Villanelle’s sides. Her message was clear and Villanelle pressed her head back into the pillows, trying to control her breathing. 

Eve’s lips traveled away from Villanelle’s breast, tracking kissing down her breast bone and across her stomach. Her hands traced lightly down Villanelle’s sides as she did so and goosebumps spread across Villanelle’s skin.

When Eve’s lips reached the very edge of Villanelle’s panties, she paused and looked up. Villanelle could tell she was trying to project assuredness and for the most part she succeeded, but there was a flicker of anxious uncertainty in her eyes. 

“Eve,” Villanelle said, locking eyes with her and cursing the breathiness of her own voice, “I want you. I want...anything. Just having you here, thinking about - I’m practically - just, anything, Eve.” 

Eve seemed to relax a bit. She let out a breath of air and a spark came into her eyes, a quirk of a smile appeared on her lips. 

Villanelle meant what she said. Just having Eve there like she was, in bed with her, skin to skin, it was enough to bring forth an almost unbearable warmth between Villanelle’s legs. Eve may not have experience but it didn’t matter, Villanelle really would be fine with anything Eve could give her.

Eve’s fingers found the waistband of Villanelle’s panties and played with it a little. A moment prior, Villanelle might have thought she was nervous, but now she seemed to just be teasing her. Villanelle scowled at her and Eve laughed. She had a beautiful laugh. Villanelle used to hate that she liked Eve’s laugh, but now, alone together, in this intimate moment she was able to truly enjoy it. She felt her cheeks grow warm at the realization and turned her head to the side, half burying it in the pillow. Eve was still certain to notice, though. 

She heard Eve move on the bed and then her fingers were gripping Villanelle’s chin and turning it to make Villanelle look at her. 

“Good,” she said and then she kissed Villanelle, hard, and Villanelle just let her take control. Her lips moved along with Eve’s and she allowed them to push and pull and bite and take. And then Eve was gone, her lips no longer on Villanelle’s mouth. She was between Villanelle’s legs and her tongue was on Villanelle’s clit and Villanelle didn’t have the slightest idea what it was doing but it felt incredible. Eve felt incredible. Eve was incredible. Eve was nothing like the fantasies. 

Villanelle had been right; she came quickly, more than quickly, and as hard she ever had. She cried out, throwing her head back hard against the pillows and arching her back up off the bed, thrusting her hips towards Eve. Her hands grabbed at Eve’s hair again, but this time Eve allowed her to do so, for which she was inconceivably grateful, at least as much as her brain would allow her to process such a concept. She needed to hold onto something, because she was flying, flying away and the room was spinning, and the light was bright, bright, white, white.

But then there was Eve, between her legs, under her hands and Eve’s beautiful hair was in them. It was twisted tight, tight around her fingers, tight enough to cause sharp pain. The pain was clarifying, not just for the feeling itself, but because it was Eve.

After some time, she couldn’t have possibly said how much, she felt hands on hers, attempting to uncurl her fingers.

“Villanelle,” Eve’s voice floated to her.

“Mmm,” she hummed in response. Her eyes were closed and the light through her eyelids was warm and beautiful. 

Eve laughed at her and her laugh was still incredible. “Villanelle, you’re pulling my hair out.”

Awareness of her surroundings was coming back to Villanelle and she realized that Eve was exactly right. She quickly relaxed her grip and, with some difficulty, extracted her fingers from Eve’s hair. Despite starting to feel slightly embarrassed, she pushed herself up into a sitting position so she could see Eve. 

Gorgeous, somehow even more so than before. She was sitting down on her knees, still between Villanelle’s legs, a big, lazy smile on her face. Eve’s hair was horribly tangled and her hairline was slightly damp from sweat. Her lips were wet from Villanelle and she had either not noticed or didn’t care. There was a fullness in Villanelle’s chest and it was positively overwhelming, but it felt good. 

She reached out her hands towards Eve. “Come here.” 

Eve obligingly crawled toward her and Villanelle grabbed her hips, pulling Eve to straddle her lap. Eve’s hands found Villanelle’s face and they were kissing. Eve’s tongue was in Villanelle’ mouth and then Villanelle’s teeth were on Eve’s lip and Eve’s hands were on Villanelle’s neck and Villanelle’s arms were tight around Eve’s waist and they were kissing hard and fast and again and again. 

They broke apart, breathing hard, and Eve dropped her head to Villanelle’s shoulder, face pressed into her neck. Villanelle slid down so they were flat on the bed and Eve shifted to lay down next to her, laying her head on Villanelle’s shoulder and resting a hand on her stomach. Villanelle slipped her arm around Eve’s shoulders and pulled her tight against her. 

They stayed like that for a while, in comfortable silence. Eve traced patterns on Villanelle’s stomach with her fingers. At one point she ran a finger gently across the scar and whispered, “I really am sorry.” 

Villanelle nodded and kissed the top of Eve’s head, “I know.”

They continued to lay there, enjoying the calm, the sound of each other’s breathing, the feel of each other’s touching. 

Then Villanelle suddenly sat bolt-right up in the bed and exclaimed, “I was supposed to make you spaghetti!” 

“What?”

“Spaghetti! You wanted spaghetti for dinner, I said I’d make you spaghetti.”

“Villanelle, it’s fine.”

“No, I said I’d make you spaghetti, you’re getting spaghetti. I’ll go to the shop now, something must be open.” Villanelle started to crawl out of bed and Eve made a grab for her arm.

“Villanelle, stop! It’s fine. Really. I don’t need spaghetti. And it’s past midnight.”

Villanelle sank back down on the bed, looking at Eve with wide eyes. “I promised, though.”

Eve laughed and ran her hand down Villanelle’s arm until she could wind their fingers together.

“Seriously? Villanelle, this was a lot better than spaghetti.”

Villanelle wrestled with that for for a moment, caught up in warmth of Eve’s expression. “Okay,” she finally agreed, still with a hint of uncertainty.

“Okay,” Eve said, more firmly. She inched closer to Villanelle, dropping her head her lap and wrapping her arms around Villanelle’s waist. “You can make me spaghetti tomorrow night. Or the next night. We have a lot of nights ahead of us, I promise.”


End file.
